digimon 2:5 adventure 3 part 41
by funlander51015
Summary: i planning on adding


FOOTAGE Margret getting shot by the undead king right next to dawn.

Dawn fell to the ground crying saying no no she really is dead I I never thought that this could happen. Then Coronamon walk up to her and said it wasn't your fault it was mine continue the video FOOTAGE continues Margret falling to dead bleeding out apollomon was on the ground not far away from her. FOOTAGE OVER. I was in charge of keeping her and Joe safe but, HE was too strong as he pounded his fist into the ground. Keramon walk up to him and said coronamon we were all there he was just too strong we need all the soul stone and he has 3. Look Margret would want us to win the war against the undead king.

Dan and veemon were falling from the sky aiming for Jonathon head but then he loses air balance and yells with veemon move out of the way everyone accept Jonathon. Jonathon looks at dan with a grin everyone move exactly 2 feet back when they all did dan had landed right in front of them with a red bump on his and veemon head swimon was first to approach when veemon open his eyes he say swimon and said dan its dinner then swimon made a anger face SWIMON Brine Pistol Dan and veemon were dancing tring to avoid the bullets as Joanna was laugh m.j was keeping an eye on Joanna. M.j you have to understand she didn't kill m.j I saw with my own eyes what had happen said gatomon quietly then Joanna said ok swimon I think he isn't hungry any more. Swimon stop and dan and veemon said I guess we will need to eat what we can find that won't SHOOT US. Everyone broke into laughter accept m.j. thinking Margret would have found it funny yet at the same time cruel. I wonder how mom and dad are doing in the real world mom is probably in her room right now crying her soul out. REAL WORLD Tai's house Tai and sora were in their living room with t.k and kari all helping her get over her daughter lost. It was a total month and ½ since sora got pregnant and you could already tell she was pregnant because her stomach was pop out alittle but it was alittle strange because in so little time sora stomach started poping out (authors comment opps went of topeck I stay on Margret death then I go back to Mathew Thomas Katie and the others p.s mat and Thomas made a bad impression first but then got along but then get along and next page about a dada da da 5 more emeralds don't tell anyone who haven't read it) Kari Sora said we are here because we are the only ones beside joe who knows about the incident and we aren't going to tell them yet because then they will be living in fear until their children are home and we don't want that happening. I know it will be hard to move past this but we will all help find a way past this t.k said. We will get that creap for what he did. Then wizardmon gatomon patomon agumon and Biyomon all walk. All of them out of breath izzy and everyone in his lab are in the hospital and the lab is completely destroy with the X antibody agumon said. All we could find was a note wizardmon said. The note says that bring all your kids home to your world or one by one I will kill you I gave izzy a warning and his tentomon and wife let's say I left them with a worst warning uncounsions until I am defeated which will be never. I am going to check is ok agumon lets go tai said I am coming to kari said just because I am in grief doesn't mean I can leave a friend to die lets go. Now that's the sister I know tai said all the digimon and humans headed to the hospital where the digimon haded to wait outside only wizardmon was able to come in because of his human appearance. When they had walked into the room izzy was hook up to at least 5 machine for life support izzy tai said. Tai I have a copy of the x antibody its formula is in Jonathon laptop izzy said before passing out of near exaction. Wizardmon said we better let him get some sleep as they all turn they hear a beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep as they all turn around they see him spasing out tai ran to his friend call doctor ! Come sora kari went to get doctors wizardmon is trying to keap izzy down t.k went to get a doctor as well but in a instance he stop moving then stop breathing then a doctor came in and shock izzy with a machine but then said I am sorry for your lose but there is no way we can save he is in a better way t.k sora and kari came walking in but when they saw the monitor they could have tell it was too late. First Margret and now izzy this creap is going down if I need to fight each x digimon myself.


End file.
